1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to artwork. More particularly, the present invention relates to light emitting artwork.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for illuminated objects have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,353 to Glucksman et al. teaches an illuminated picture frame in the shape of an open box provided with two rows of spaced incandescent, small bulbs arranged on opposite sides of a picture attached to the rear wall of the box. The bulbs on each side are positioned in the apex of a reflector of parabolic cross section, the axis of which is directed towards the picture surface. Fixation of each bulb is in longitudinally slotted bushings extending from the reflector's rear side, permitting the adjustment of each bulb filament in the focus of the parabola. Two bare wire conductors are fastened on the rear side of the reflector, and the terminals of each bulb are soldered to these conductors. One or more batteries are located in a housing on the outside of the rear wall and are connected to the conductors by means of switch.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,936 to Friedman et al. teaches a lighted sign, particularly useful for identifying a residence number on a street, that has a display panel having a plurality of aligned numbers illuminated by LED's which are selectively programmable by the user to display the proper house number. In the event of an emergency, the sign is changeable to an emergency mode in which the numbers flash intermittently, and the LED's change from a first color to a red color indicating the emergency. The sign is activated manually or by means of a photocell, and the emergency condition may be actuated by a manual switch for a remote transmitter. The device may also be used to activate other emergency alert signals, such as an audible signal or a signal transmitter over phone lines.
FINALLY, STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,745 to Valentino teaches a picture frame having a perimeter framework having a plurality of intercommunicating legs having a continuous channel directed within the legs. The channel includes a plurality of illumination bulbs in electrical communication with a battery and an on/off switch button mounted to a rear surface of a bottom frame leg to effect an unobstructed and non-distracted view of a picture positioned within the framework.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for illuminated objects have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.